Wheelerverse Database:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style. This will teach you how to edit on Flying Boy Wiki. Wikicode Here is how wikicode works. You could just type in the letters, but it won't give you any links, bold letters, italics, or templates. Links A link can lead you to another article. They can help you navigate the wiki. To create a link, put the title of the page between four brackets. If done right, Jeremy Floeter will have the brackets deleted, highlighted in blue, and clickable, looking like this: Jeremy Floeter. Or if you want to link a page that looks different in the text, put in the brackets and a pipe. The page title comes before the pipe, while the word in the text comes after the pipe, and him will look like this: him Note that it says "him" in the text, but it redirects to the page "Jeremy Floeter". Red links are links leading to pages that don't exist yet. They look like this: Red Link. You are encouraged to create the article, but that "red link" example made on this page shouldn't be an article. External links are links to sites outside this wiki. To create an external link, put in 1 bracket on each side of the link instead of the usual two, type in the URL of the site, add a space, and type in the words to appear in the text. Then make sure to add the closing bracket. For example, if you want a link to Pikachu's Bulbapedia page and it appears in the text as "Pikachu", then type Pikachu It should look like this: Pikachu. Bold and italics Single quote marks make bold and italics. bold looks like bold. italics looks like italics Headings To make a heading, type in the heading and put to equal signs to each sign. Example looks like Example Subheading add an extra equal sign to each side. Example looks like Example Subheadings can have there own subheadings. No Wiki To make it so that something that usually creates a template not do what it usually does, write in the word "nowiki" between a greater than and a less than signs. Here is an example: Jeremy Floeter should be Jeremy Floeter instead of Jeremy Floeter. Template To add a template, write in two brackets that looks like . It will include the content from the template page. For example, if you put in , it will come out as . Signatures Signatures are important to talk pages. They tell who and made the comment. To sign, you put 4 tildes like this: ~~~~ to come out like this: SeanWheeler 21:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC). If you put 3 tildes (~~~), it will show your signature but no timestamp like this: SeanWheeler. If you put 5 tildes (~~~~~), it will only show the timestamp but no name like this: 21:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC). Preview When you are done editing a page, use the preview button before you save. It would be very humiliating to make a mistake on the internet. When you click on "preview", the page will show what the page would look like with your changes. The page won't save so you will see the page before anyone else does. If you are satisfied, then save. If you make a mistake, the text box will be below the page in preview mode, so you can fix what is wrong. Sandbox If you want to test your wiki skills on this wiki, then go to the Sandbox for some experiments.